blood_ladfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 3
'Episode 3 - You Had it All Along' Staz and crew decide they must travel to the western part of Hell, in order to retrieve the Book of Human Resurrection. They must go here becuase Beru said Wolf, the boss of the Western territory, is in posession of the book. Because they do not want it to look like the start of a territory battle between Staz and Wolf, they decide to call upon the Chicken Brothers , the fastest transportation in the demon world. Though they run fast, they are very slow at counting money. After they finish counting their pay, the chicken brothers take Staz, Fuyumi, and Mame (Beru can simply use transportation magic when she feels like coming) quickly to the Western Territory. During the ride, Staz orders Mame to use his third eye to navigate a path to Wolf with the least amount of run-ins with others. However, Mame quickly realizes at the speed they are going, they will run head-on into Wolf and his 2 companions. Wolf and company, who soon see the carriage approaching, also realize they are on a collision course. Despite this, Wolf calmy uses his brute strength to slice the carriage in half, but fortunately, without injury to the passengers. After quick introductions from the two long-time friends, Staz learns that Wolf does not have the book. Instead, he asks Wolf to aid his search using his influence over the territory. But to do this, Staz will have to win a competition between him and Wolf. After hearing this, Fuyumi is worried about the outcome, seeming as she was decided as the prize if Staz loses. However, Staz cooly explains that the competition will be a bowling match, and with his magic that can affect things at distances, he will be able to control the ball to his liking. They then go to begin the match with Wolf, and realize that Staz misheard, and the competition is actually boxing. Because of Wolf's physical magic affecting his strength, Wolf is at a clear advantage. The match soon begins, and Staz is quickly showing signs of losing. After a few minutes of getting beaten up, something happens to Wolf that causes him to become fatigued. Earlier in the match, Staz had grabbed onto Wolf, and used this chance to bite Wolf, and leave his tooth pierced into his skin. During the whole match so far, Staz had been using his magic to drain Wolf's magic. In a turn of events, Staz easily begins to take the lead, and with this Wolf is forced to turn into his half-werewolf form. Because Wolf is only half werewolf, he is not able to fully convert, and instead gains a large snout and tail, along with slightly larger muscles. As this happens, Wolf begins to taunt Staz. He seems to be the only character that points out that though Staz' slogan is "I'm me before I'm a vampire", Staz still heavily relies on his magic and abilities. With this, Staz becomes increasingly angry and almost kills Wolf, but stops due to a strong slap from Fuyumi. As Fuyumi begins to cry due to the two friends' fight, Beru suddenly jumps in and transports Staz, Wolf, and Fuyumi to what seems like an abandoned warehouse, using the boxing ring as a frame. While there, the three begin talking, and they soon realize Beru was the one who changed the bowling match to a boxing match, after informing Wolf how Staz would cheat. Beru then appears, after transporting Wolf's two companions and Mame along with him, and refuses to tell them why she is manipulating them, but as compensation gifts the three with the Book of Resurrection. After he gets his hands on the book, Staz opens it and they all start to read it, but there's one problem: none of them can understand a word of it. It's not because they cannot read it, but because the whole book is written in a huge word-based anagram, and said by Mame. In other words, even if they knew how to decipher it, it would take an excessive amount of time. So they decide to just go and ask the person who wrote it themself instead. The author, however, is someone Staz does not get along with: Braz D. Blood , his older brother. 'Characters Introduced:' Wolf's Two Companions Braz D. Blood Category:Episodes